Deadly Posessive
by Fushigi Rockna
Summary: Roy is sick of being a 'Pet'. But Envy's not done with him yet...[EnvyxRoy, spoilers]


**AN:** This one shot is intended to be disturbing and bone chilling. Once again, a little different from what I usually do. I wanted to explore Envy's _extremely_ jealous side to this extent at least once. So…I hope you enjoy.

(and no the recent EnvyxRoy stuff does not mean I won't be writing HughesxRoy again, you can be _sure_ of that. XP)

-

"Envy, I want out."

Envy looked up from where he laid on the bed. His attention went to Roy Mustang, who sat on the opposite side, his feet on the floor. Roy was avoiding looking at him.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Envy began, staring at him oddly. "If you want outside, then fine, the door's not locked. You're not _that_ much of a pet Roy-baby."

Roy seemed to twitch at the use of the word 'pet'.

"Just make sure to come back soon, I'm starting to get in the mood…"

"That's not what I meant."

Envy raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then what _did_ you mean, Pet?" he asked menacingly.

A long breath was drawn in. "I want out of this relationship."

Envy sat up immediately, anger in his violet eyes. "You want _what_!?"

"You heard me." Roy replied. Truth was he was sweating all over and his clammy hands clutched his pants until his knuckles turned white. He was scared.

"Now you listen to me!" Envy yelled, suddenly grabbing Roy's chin and forcing him to look at the Homunculus. Roy's fear was exposed for a slight moment, but quickly he hid it again and focused on appearing strong. "You don't have a say in when this relationship is over! I'm the only one who decides when we're done!"

"No. You're not. If I want out, then it's _over_ Envy. Now let go of me." Roy managed to say as calmly as he could.

"What has you changed all of a sudden, eh?" Envy started with a spiteful smirk. "I bet it's that cute secretary who started at headquarters! That's it, isn't it!?"

"No. Now get your hand off me."

"Cause I'll cut that cute face of hers up so badly no one will want to look at the bitch again!"

"THAT'S NOT IT! LET GO."

"Then it's Hawkeye. Or maybe even Havoc."

"NO. And you stay the _HELL_ away from my men!"

Rage began to make its way into Envy's face. "Then it's that RUNT!"

"NO, ENVY!"

"I'll kill that bastard! Was planning to anyways but now I'll make sure it's slow and painful. Want me to bring his _head_ back for you?"

"I'm NOT a pedophile, Envy! It's not Fullmetal. Now let go of me already!"

Envy did the opposite; he went for Roy's shoulders and pinned the man down, hovering over him dangerously. Roy's eyes shook but the defiance in them was as clear as day.

"Then it's my form. It's failing to please you, isn't it? You could've just said something Pet."

At that moment, Envy transformed into Riza Hawkeye, her front jacket open and her breasts and bra exposed. "How about this then?"

But Roy only glared at him. "Oh? So not much into women anymore? Fine." Envy said before changing into Edward Elric. "This one better?"

But once again Roy said nothing. Once more Envy's anger began to take hold.

"Fine then! I know which one you'll _love_…"

The transformation this time was into Maes Hughes. Roy's eyes widened.

"Miss me, Pet?" Envy smirked, forcing himself onto Roy. The other struggled and resisted until he finally pushed him off, right afterwards slapping him hard across the face.

Envy sat up and froze. His eyes still in Maes Hughes' gold hue turned cold and deadly. Roy's eyes however were burning with anger. He was fed up with this.

"It's because of _YOU_. The way you get, your extreme jealousy, it's _suffocating_! I can't take it anymore!" he yelled. "I doubt you even _love_ me anymore!"

"Idiot." Envy began changing back into his preferred form. "Love has nothing to do with it. It was never about love."

A knife made of words stabbed Roy's heart.

"Homunculi don't feel this 'love'. You're an alchemist, you should know that we're just soulless monsters. Why would something without a soul be able to love? But we can feel lust. And that's what made me decide to make you my 'pet' when you came onto me."

Roy's heart sank. He had hoped Envy would defend his love for him and promise to change. But now he knew such a thing was only wishful thinking. To Envy, he really was nothing but a 'pet'. And Roy couldn't handle that anymore.

"Then this is it, Envy." Roy told him, getting off the bed. He stood, his back to Envy. "I'm...sorry."

Roy wasn't quite sure why he apologized. Maybe because he still hoped that deep down, Envy really did love him. Or maybe he was really apologizing to himself for not getting out sooner.

"…So this is what you want to do, is it?"

Roy wouldn't look back. If he did, he knew he wouldn't have the strength to leave. Despite the way Envy got and the things he put him through, Roy really couldn't help loving him.

If he had looked back, he would've seen Envy going to the bed table's drawer.

"I guess I have no choice then."

Roy sighed. "Goodbye, Envy."

He was at the door when Envy spoke again.

"Hang on. I never said anything about goodbye."

Roy looked back quick enough to see Envy coming towards him. The moment he turned his head again however, Envy was there and covering his mouth and nose with a drenched rag that had a peculiar smell.

He struggled, and made some muffled sounds, but one inhale was all it took. One inhale, and the strange chemical would take affect. One inhale to cause him to fall limp into Envy's arms. Before he blacked out completely, Roy saw that sadistic grin on Envy's face.

-:-

When you awake, you're supposed to come out of darkness and into light. Roy had awoken from darkness and into more of it.

He blinked a few times, but there was no difference when his eyes were open from when they were closed. It didn't take him long to figure out where he was; the fact his legs were pushed against his chest and his whole body was pretty scrunched up clued him in. He was stuffed in a box.

Well, not really a box. Envy referred to it as 'the Cage'. Although that wasn't even accurate; it really was a trunk. Roy had been locked in here before and he could still remember the first time vividly. It was also the first time Roy witnessed why Envy was called that name. It had not been pleasant.

It had been after Roy had carelessly flirted with a girl in town and Envy caught him. In a fury, Envy had taken Roy from his home and locked him in this 'Cage'. It didn't take long that night for Roy to discover he was claustrophobic.

He could remember clearly the way he screamed and pleaded for Envy to let him out, promising to never even _look_ at a woman again, banging and rocking the horrific box in desperation, tears streaming down his face, unable to handle the closed space, the darkness, the way his body was contorted and the lack of air.

And the son of a bitch _laughed_.

He'd spent a whole night in there, crying and begging, even clawing at the wooden walls. When Envy opened the trunk the next morning he found Roy wide-awake, shaking and whimpering. The punishment had been most effective. Envy had carried him onto the bed and begun in a strange way to comfort and manipulate him, telling him he did it 'for his own good'. When Roy begged him to never do it again, Envy just said "So long as you behave."

What made things worse was what became of the girl Roy flirted with. They still hadn't found one of her arms.

Since that day, Roy prepared himself in case he ever found himself in the Cage again. Like now.

He called out Envy's name. No response. Good. That meant he wasn't there. Trying to ignore the fear this situation was igniting in him, as well as his phobia, he reached with difficulty into his pocket and produced a sharp nail. Feeling the wooden lid, he searched for a section where the wood was softer. Finding it, he began to carve an alchemic array.

He had this circle memorized, so he could still do it in the dark. Upon completion, his fingers activated it and a bright light momentarily filled the chest. The lid became loose and Roy was able to easily push it open.

Sitting up, he took a moment to calm himself. He breathed in shallow, quick breaths and sweat dripped down his temple. Out. Oh thank god! Out of that horrible confinement! He swore that this would be the last time he saw the Cage.

Once his breathing returned to normal, he looked around and saw his ignition gloves on the bed table. Grabbing them, he set the Cage on fire, then after the satisfaction of seeing it in flames, made his escape.

-:-

Roy wasn't sure what to do. Envy would of course he looking for him and would probably find him. So what could he do to escape that? Ask for help? But from whom? He knew Envy would stalk those he knew, knowing he'd go to them for help. Then he'd do the unthinkable…oh, what could he do?!

"Are you all right?"

He looked to the side and saw a man not much older than him leaning against the wall of a building. He was staring peculiarly right at him. After all, here was this adult man in a military uniform, stumbling around franticly and desperately like he was being chased.

"You look real scared. Is there anything wro-"

"Help me, please."

-:-

"A possessive boyfriend?"

"Please, you have to help me! He locked me in a trunk when I tried to leave him!"

"What!? But that's…that's inhumane."

Roy chose not to comment on it being easy for Envy to do inhumane things when he wasn't human in the first place. "Please! Please help me!" he continued begging.

"Okay, okay, I will! Do you want me to escort you to one of your friends…?"

"No, he'll look for me there!"

"But then…Oh! What if you stay at my place? It's not far and he won't look for you there!"

Black eyes filled with hope. "Really!?"

"Yeah. And better yet, I'll buy you a train ticket to the next town in the morning!"

"Thank you so much! Oh thank you!"

"Come on, I suppose the quicker, the better right? I know a short cut through the alleys."

Taking his hand, the man led Roy though a maze of alleyways. Roy found himself finally relaxing. Everything would be okay now. He would stay at this man's house, call Hawkeye to inform her of the situation and put her on guard, leave town in the morning and plan some way to destroy Envy there. That way, Roy wouldn't have to live in fear ever again. He could meet up with Ed and Al. They seemed to have a lot of experience with homunculi. He even heard from Envy that Ed killed one named Greed. Everything would be all right, and the pain in his heart was sure to go away…

"Uh…say, uh…" Roy's 'savior' (as he christened him in his mind) began, sheepishly.

"Roy. Roy Mustang."

"Uh, say Roy…what do you say you and I…have dinner sometime? After all this is over of course…"

Roy smiled. This man really wasn't much older than him and happened to be _quite_ good looking. The fact that his savior was also gay was like some sort of bonus. Looked like medication was being given to him for that pain in his heart.

"Don't you think you should tell me your name first?" Roy said, a little coy. The same tone he could remember using around Envy once upon a time…

The man looked back to him, red tingeing his face. "Oh, of course." He muttered, embarrassed. "It's…"

But for whatever reason he stopped, his head still turned back. Roy looked in confusion as the other's eyes widened and his skin begun to look…pale. Then, suddenly he collapsed and Roy realized in horror that he'd been stabbed. His attacker was revealed now, and Roy gasped as his fears took control all over again.

"What do you think you were doing my Roy, scum!?"

"Envy!"

The homunculus seemed oblivious to Roy's presence however. He was focused entirely on the dying man on the ground. Roy could only watch in fear as before his savior could even muster a reply, Envy began stabbing him again.

"You keep your hands away from him! That's _MY_ pet, you human filth!" he yelled.

Wide black eyes shook violently as they watched the attack continue, even though the victim had already died. Envy wouldn't let up, he refused to give his victim any respect.

_At least stop stabbing him…Stop stabbing an innocent man…_

"He's mine! MINE! Do you understand that!?"

Roy trembled in fear, his skin already as pale as it could get alive. His savior dead, his greatest fear on a rampage. He had to move, but his legs felt like lead. He wanted to scream but a supernatural force was constricting his throat.

Suddenly, Envy stopped, as if finally noticing his victim was dead. Roy felt his heart freeze as the homunculus slowly looked at him.

Finally, he was able to act.

Turning, he begun to run, unable to think of anything else but _get away_. _Get away. Get away._ Once again, Envy caught up and caught him. Roy started to scream. Help. Murder. Anyone. He only got out so much before Envy, already in a bloodlust, hit him hard across the head, just hard enough to knock him out and cease his screams.

-:-

This time when Roy woke up, there was light. It took him a moment to adjust his eyes. Afterwards he saw the trouble he was in. He was strapped down to a long table, one wide strap across his chest, another his lower torso, one his thighs and then an individual one on each ankle. He also noticed one on his left knee. In fact, his whole left leg seemed pulled out from the rest of his body, as if selected for something. He tested the straps. They were tight and unrelenting.

Then he noticed Envy, standing at the other end, next to his left leg.

"Hello Pet." He said, unimpressed. It was obvious he was repressing his rage.

"Envy! Let me go! Please! You're going too far!" Roy exclaimed, trying to talk some sense into the sin.

"Am I? How so?"

"You've just killed a man and abducted me!"

"I've killed many men though. And you didn't seem to mind before."

"Envy...this has got to stop…"

"Why does one death anger you now? What about all the lives I took before you became my pet?"

"I'm not your pet!

"What about that girl I killed? What about your friend, Hughes?"

Roy froze. "What?"

"Oh. So you _hadn't_ figured it out already."

"You killed Maes!?"

"That's right! And I was glad to do it! We had to kill him anyways because he was learning too much – but when I had the chance to do it, I relished in it. And do you know why Pet? Because I hated how you felt for him, and how often the little shit called you! He had a chance with you and he lost it when he got married! He had no right even staying _friends _with you! So I gladly ended his life!"

Roy couldn't believe it – this was just too much. His dear friend's murderer had been under his nose this entire time. His eyes began to water. "Oh Maes…Oh Maes…I'm so sorry…" he wailed softly, resting his head back, feeling the water in his eyes trickle out.

"DON'T CRY FOR THAT BASTARD!" Envy snapped, swinging something over his shoulder.

And for the first time, Roy noticed the steel mallet.

"Envy, please, let me go. I don't know what you're going to do, but please, just let me go…" Roy tried again.

"Hell no. You became mine the moment you came on to me. And I'm not done with you yet! If you didn't want this then you should never have approached me in the first place! A pet doesn't get to choose when it leaves his master, the master decides when it's time to put him down!"

The human began to bite his lip and shake. He feared for his life.

Envy then shifted in position, his anger dying down. "But you're a very naughty pet. Breaking your Cage and escaping…I've got to resort to other measures now to keep you…"

"…You're aren't going to kill me?"

"Oh no, Pet. Like I said, I'm not done with you yet."

Roy trembled still. "Then…wha-what are you going to do…?"

Envy swung the mallet around. "Do you know what they do to birds to keep them from flying away?"

Roy's face turned even whiter. "Cl-clip their wings?"

"Exactly. Then they can't fly at all. So…you've left me with no choice. I have to make sure you can't ever escape again, by making sure you can't even run."

Beneath the straps, Roy began to frantically squirm.

"No, Envy! Please! I beg you! Don't do this! I'll never escape again, I promise! I promise!" he pleaded.

"Your word doesn't count for shit anymore, pet." Envy told him. "You should've thought of this before."

He lifted the hammer.

"Please, Envy, please! Don't do it! Give me one more chance! I'll do anything you want! I'll never leave you again! I'll be your pet for as long as you want me to! Please! Please, don't! I'll even remake the Cage! Put me in the Cage! Tie me and gag me! Shackle me to the walls! Anything! Do anything else! JUST NOT THIS! PLEASE, _DON'T BREAK MY LEG!!_"

But Envy wouldn't listen. With no mercy, he brought down the mallet on Roy's left leg as hard as he could.

Roy's screams filled the underground city, vibrating in the air chillingly so. He started his pleas again, more frantic, more desperate, more pained. Fueled by the screams, Envy brought down the mallet again, producing another bone chilling scream. Envy grinned in satisfaction, as tears ran down Roy's pained face in rivers, and he continued his begging.

"PLEASE STOP! ENVY, PLEASE! _ENVYYYYYY!!!_"

But Envy would not stop, not until the nerves in Roy's leg were completely killed, and his Pet went unconscious due to pain.

-:-

_You can't escape now Pet. You're mine. Forever._

-:-

Roy lay motionless on the bed, save for his steady breathing. He was wearing pajamas, and a leather collar around his neck. From the collar to the bedpost was a chain; his leash. His eyes were glazed over and dead. There was no more feeling in his left leg. It was gone for good.

He clutched a teddy bear close – his only comfort in this hellhole, despite the fact it was a gift from the 'Master'. On the bed tables were enough food and water to last him five days. His Master left him like this often, all by himself, alone in this prison. When he was 'home' though, he was gracious enough to give Roy a leg brace and crutches. But both items were taken when he left.

Roy felt his sanity leaving him. Pretty soon he'd be an immobile, empty shell – the perfect pet who couldn't resist, fight back or escape. Only one thought kept him from becoming that. That one day, he'd be set free. People were sure to be searching for him, and the Elric brothers were fighting the homunculi, including his Master. He knew Ed had destroyed one homunculus, so he knew he could destroy Envy as well. Eventually events would lead them to this underground ghost town and they were sure to find him then. They had to.

They _had_ to.

Until then, he'd be a good pet and cry himself to sleep…


End file.
